leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Repel
|} The Super Repel (Japanese: シルバースプレー Silver Spray) is a type of item introduced in Generation I. The Repel and Max Repel are alternate versions of this item. In the games Price / | 500| 250}} | 700| 350}} |} |} Effect Generation I When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first member of the party from appearing for 200 steps. Generation II to IV When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first conscious member of the party from appearing for 200 steps. Generation V When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first conscious member of the party from appearing for 200 steps. Starting in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, when the Super Repel's effect wears off, it will bring up a dialogue box saying "Repel's effect wore off! Use another?". Selecting yes will use another Super Repel, preventing the player from needing to stop and reopen their bag. Generation VI onward When used from the Bag in the overworld, it prevents wild Pokémon with a lower level than the first member of the party from appearing for 200 steps. Description |Keeps wild Pokémon away. Longer lasting than Repel.}} |Repels weak Pokémon for 200 steps.}} |Repels weak wild Pokémon for 200 steps.}} |Prevents weak wild Pokémon from appearing for 200 steps.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |An item that prevents weak wild Pokémon from appearing for 200 steps after its use.}} |An item that prevents any low-level wild Pokémon from jumping out at you for 200 steps after its use.}} |An item that prevents any low-level wild Pokémon from jumping out at you for a while. It lasts longer than Repel.}} |An item that drives away wild Pokémon so you won't encounter them. It lasts longer than a Repel.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | and Poké Mart, Celadon Department Store |- | | Glitter Lighthouse | , , and Poké Marts; Mahogany Town shop (after defeating Team Rocket); Celadon Department Store; Mystery Gift |- | | Routes , , and , Mt. Pyre | , , and Poké Marts; Lilycove Department Store |- | | | and Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | Routes , , and , Mt. Coronet , Great Marsh , Iron Island | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Veilstone Department Store, Celestic Town |- | | Glitter Lighthouse, Whirl Islands | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Goldenrod Department Store, (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store |- | | | (1000+ steps) |- | | Nimbasa City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , Desert Resort, Mistralton Cave | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine, Hidden Grottoes, Join Avenue ( ) |- | | | |- | | Routes and , Anistar City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 2 Badges), Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Routes , , and , Meteor Falls, Jagged Pass, Fortree City, Mt. Pyre | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 2 Badges), Lilycove Department Store |- | | Paniola Town, Paniola Ranch, Melemele Sea, Memorial Hill | All Poké Marts (after completing 3 trials) |- | | Heahea City, Paniola Town, Paniola Ranch, Melemele Sea, Memorial Hill | All Poké Marts (after completing 3 trials) |} |} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=白銀噴霧 |zh_cmn=白銀噴霧 / 白银喷雾 白銀噴霧器 |da=Superafværgelse |fr=Superepousse Super Repousse |de=Superschutz |it=Superrepell. Superrepellente |ko=실버스프레이 Silver Spray |es=Súper Repel Superrepel Superrepelente }} Category:Items Category:Repels de:Superschutz es:Superrepelente fr:Super Repousse it:Repellenti#Superrepellente ja:シルバースプレー zh:白银喷雾（道具）